Ooh, Arty, fangirl much?
by Roxy-Bluff
Summary: "C'mon, Arty, say it. Wally is irrésistible." He faked French accent. "You wish." One-shot.


**A/N: This story is inspired by a conversation with _TheGreenScar_, so I want to thank him for being so awesome =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, 'cause if I did I would rise up the rating so we all could watch some M scenes. Gosh, I'm such a pervert. O_o**

**Anyways, without further ado, here's the story.**

Her mom said that Gotham Academy is a great opportunity, she has to think about her future and Wayne scholarship gives her an amazing chance to get a good education.

And it was true, kind of. Pretty much all classes were interesting and Artemis liked them. Except for one – History. She thought that it would become the bane of her existence when she stepped into the classroom for the very first time and saw the teacher. Miss Brady seemed so old; Artemis could swear she saw even Lincoln himself in a flesh. What could possibly be the other explanation of her telling about the 16th president in so much detail? Miss Brady's voice never changed its tone and it could send everyone into a sleeping coma.

It was one of these lessons. Artemis always sat on the farthest desk beside the window. When the teacher started the lecture no one was listening. Most guys just fell asleep, Nick Jones even snored quietly. Artemis stifled a chuckle and stared out the window. It was warm spring day, the one you shouldn't miss sitting in classroom during a boring lesson.

The archer had a piece of paper in front of her, and just to keep hands busy she started to doodle. She could draw pretty well although she never took classes or something. She just drove with her pencil and didn't even realize her doodles turned into a well-defined picture, the picture of an exact ginger speedster. When she figured it out she made a frustrated grunt and tossed the paper into her bag. She would never admit that but since that mission in Bialiya Wallace West was a constant resident in her thoughts. She couldn't explain why but no matter what she was pondering over Kid Flash always found a way to sneak into her thoughts. It freaked her out, but as hard as she tried not to think about him it was more difficult not to. Zatanna would probably say she has a crush on Wally, but she's not. Artemis Crock does NOT have a crush on Wally West! She does not.

After school she decided to go to the cave to use its library and the internet for writing biology assignment.

Recognized '_Artemis B07_' Wally heard the computer sound from the kitchen. He zipped out to the main hall to greet the girl and exchange some wits.

"Hey, blondie. How was school today?" he said grinning. It was a week off in his school because of rats' extermination and he couldn't miss the chance to jeer at her about her busy morning.

"Fantastic, it was physics today, so I found out a new way to blow up a speedster and blame it on a gas explosion." She snapped back pulling her Ipod into her opened bag. But the bag slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor spilling out all its contents. She kneeled to collect her stuff and then headed to bedroom quarters.

"Hey, Artemis, you dropped something." Wally said bending to take a piece of paper. Before Artemis could react and grab the sheet he turned it over and saw his portrait on the other side. "Hmm, what is it?" he asked grinning smugly.

"Just some doodles. Give it back." She realized what the picture was but it was too late.

"Ooh, Arty, fangirl much?" he waggled his eyebrows. "By the way, why the picture is a bit blurred in the left corner? Is that slobber?" he smirked.

"Give it back, Kid Stupid!" she rushed to take the paper but missed as he sped off to the opposite side of the room.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms." He said suavely. "What can I say; girls are crazy about Kid Flash."

"You're such a dork!" her cheeks flushed in fury.

"But you portrayed me. Just admit it, Arty. Say that I'm hot and I'll give this picture back to you, so you could drool over my extremely handsome face." He waved the picture just in front of her nose and immediately zipped away.

"You're as hot as an ugly troll."

"C'mon, Arty, say it. _Wally is __irrésistible_." He faked French accent.

"You wish. Only in your dreams, Kid Idiot." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what, whatever. Save it. You can even eat that shit and I hope you choke. I'm going back to my room." She turned on her hills and left.

Later that night Wally was lying under the covers looking at the sketch Artemis drew in class. He looked rather cute and resembling to himself on this picture. He would never admit it to anyone but he was happy as a toddler in a candy shop. She thinks about him, just like he can't stop thinking about her.

Maybe his feelings are mutual.

**A/N: Please, leave a review. If you're lazy to type even a few words just leave me a smile telling me what you think=)**

**-Roxy x**


End file.
